There is at present a need for a switch substantially insensitive to radiation, a somewhat active chemical environment, stray noise and transient currents, capable of producing a clean, high current, transient-free, damped oscillatory RLC discharge. State of the art solid polymer dielectric switches are typically sensitive to environments containing moisture, chemically active substances, and ionizing radiation. Such switches produce a rough current waveform because of bounce and jitter in contact closure. Too, solid dielectric switches can not be 100% tested to ultimate breakdowns because their breakdown mechanism is destructive, making them one shot only devices. Presently available spark gap switches are very sensitive to ionizing radiation.
Electrically triggered vacuum switches in use today are sensitive to stray noise which will prematurely trigger the tube. These switches also exhibit a rough current output waveform because there is very little gas present in their tubes with which to initiate arc discharge.
There hence exists a need for a switch having immunity to noise triggering, a "clean" output waveform, and 100% hold-off testability.